


After the show

by LegendsofSnark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dan sometimes hates when Eddie dresses the way that he does





	After the show

Dan flipped the television on just as Eddie's latest segment of  _ The Eddie Brock Report _ had begun. Another expose on something that was going on in their vibrant city and Dan couldn't help but keep his eyes plastered to his boyfriend. 

 

Which he should have paid more attention to what he had left out of the apartment in, tight skinny jeans, Dan's white T-shirt which clung to Eddie just a little too well and his leather jacket gave Eddie the look of anyone's wet dream. 

 

Especially Dan's. Even though Dan had the real thing at home, he couldn't help but jerk off whenever Eddie's show came on. Sound muted, pants down and Dan would imagine fucking Eddie on the streets with the cameraman filming everything that they do. 

 

Even though he was dating Eddie, fucked him on a daily basis it was still…. It still excited him to see his boyfriend dressed up and causing people to cream their jeans at someone that they can't have. 

 

Dan slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text message to Eddie. 

 

**4:00pm**

 

You look good tonight baby 

 

**4:01pm**

 

Making me hot 

 

Dan unzipped his pants and snapped a quick photo to send to Eddie. Most likely he was done by now, Eddie would be getting ready to change out of his clothes and take a shower before he headed home. 

 

He would see the image and Dan would have way too much fun with this. 

 

His phone buzzed a few seconds later in his hand with a text and angry emoji from Eddie. 

 

**4:02pm**

 

WHAT THE FUCK DANNY  **😡** RUDE 

 

**4:03pm [Dan]**

 

Sorry babe. But u looked damn fine out there and I couldn't help myself. God do u know what I wanna do to you when you get home? 

 

**4:03pm [Eddie]**

 

I can only imagine. Just hold on love. I'm on my way home soon and then we can play. We can have some fun. 

 

The text messages stop after that and about forty minutes later Eddie's busting through the door and stripping out of his clothes. Eddie's eyes lit up at the sight of Dan, struggling against the couch and a red tipped cock in his hand.

 

“Baby.” Dan moaned. He tossed his head back against the pillow, tears streamed down his face. 

 

“Look at you.” Eddie walked slowly over to his boyfriend. He placed a soothing hand over Dan's forehead. “Such a beautiful little slut. My little slut. How did I get so lucky?” 

 

Dan moaned, soft and beautiful that Eddie dropped to his knees and removed Dan's hand from his cock. Within moments Dan's cock was in his mouth. 

 

“You're supposed to be the slut. Fuck, Eddie Baby why do you have me---” 

 

Eddie pulled back, sitting back on his legs he stared up at Dan. 

 

“Yes daddy. I'm sorry.” Eddie lowered his voice, big eyes turning Dan into mush. 

 

“Baby. I wanna mess you up. You're pretty face. Wanna cover you in my come, in my piss. Do you want that?” 

 

A mewl, and Dan reached down. He dragged Eddie on top of him. 

 

“I'm gonna fuck you good. You made me hard, horny. Wanting you while you worked on that damn show and Eddie, baby boy I'm gonna mess you up really nice.” 

 

“Please.” Eddie moaned. “Want your come inside of me and your piss, use me.” 

 

“As you wish. Get undressed and when you do, kneel in front of me.” 

 

“Am I gonna get fucked tonight?” Eddie was just a bit enthusiastic about the prospect as he undressed and knelt in front of Dan but from the laugh that Dan gave, Dan saw the light fall from Eddie's eyes and he shouldn't feel bad. They were in a scene. Switched quickly as they did and he had a role to play. 

 

“Sorry baby. Not tonight. Tonight you're my little cumdump. Do you understand.” 

 

Eddie quickly shook his head. “Yes. I understand. But---” 

 

“Later, love. I'll fuck you until you can't walk anymore do you want that?” 

 

Eddie's eyes lit back up. “Yes! Thank you.” 

 

Dan bent down to press a soft kiss to Eddie's lips.

 

“You ready?” 

 

Eddie nodded quickly. “Yes yes..please. use me. Cover me in piss. 

 

“Alright then.” 

 

Dan moved as close to Eddie as he could and began to piss over Eddie. Dan's eyes light up at the way Eddie's hair dampened under his urine. 

 

“Can I… do you have enough for me drink?” 

 

“Fuck. Yes. I do. Open up for Daddy.” 

 

Eddie's mouth works on autopilot for him. 

 

The warm liquid is in his mouth, Eddie swallowed as though his life depended on it. 

 

“That's just… the hottest fucking thing Eddie. You look so fucking good right now. 

 

“Come? Are you gonna---” 

 

“Later. I need you to work me up to it. Can you do that? Can my baby suck me off until I'm about ready to come?” 

 

Eddie doesn't respond. Dan's cock is in his mouth within seconds sucking and licking as fast as he could. 

 

Dan could already feel himself getting ready, his balls tightening. 

 

Eddie pulled his mouth off at the tug of his hair. 

 

“Get ready for this load.” 

 

Eddie rolled his eyes. Sometimes his boyfriend gets a little too into this. 

 

“Just do it.” 

 

A few strokes has Dan coming over Eddie's face. 

 

“So fucking pretty. How did I get lucky to get one of the prettiest men in the world?”

 

“I'm just that good. You are lucky.” 

 

Eddie smirked, “Can I get cleaned up? Some food and then i can convince you to fuck me on the balcony?” 

 

“The balcony? Ever the exhibitionist.” 

 

“People deserve to see all my glory. And I'm sure that our new neighbor would love to see you plow me. I see the way that they look at you. And me. We gotta give them a show. Right?” 

 

Dan pulled Eddie into a hug. “I love you. You know that?” 

 

“Yeah. I do.” 

  
  



End file.
